This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The fMRI Informatics core develops statistical methods for the analysis of functional MRI (fMRI) in populations and for the group-wise registration of large datasets. The core is involved in the analysis of multi-modal functional data and studies of the relationship between structure and function, which are used for neurosurgical intervention and other applications that require detailed maps of cortical areas that show these relationships.